


burn

by ArianaStryder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Haiku, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaStryder/pseuds/ArianaStryder
Summary: A haiku I wrote today about a campfire
Kudos: 1





	burn

fire crackling hot  
flames float high like butterflies  
kiss the velvet stars

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my poetry, check out my anthology of poems at https://vocal.media/poets/bad-poetry


End file.
